


庸人的祝祷

by Sherlline



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlline/pseuds/Sherlline
Summary: 一条转醒之后，与五代之间发生了一次交流
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	庸人的祝祷

**Author's Note:**

> I should have translated this article into English,since the previous story has blowed up……I'll take a rain checkXD

一条的嘴唇似乎是常年需要润湿的。那泛白的表皮已经微微外翻，暗红色裂口也深深地往肉里切，似乎即刻就能抿出血来。

五代没有说话，手里拿着保温瓶，挨着病床，一步步朝着不知在想些什么的刑警靠近。他微微俯身，头一低，就衔住了那两片早看不过眼的干裂嘴唇，把含着的温水悉数渡过去。

一条睡得太久，此刻口中是黏腻的，混杂有淡淡的铁锈味。被撬开牙关的时候，他仿佛冬眠惊醒的兽类，下意识卷住五代柔软的舌，如同抗拒死亡一般奋力汲取着自投罗网的热量。那些温水本该用来润湿喉咙，却有大半沿着张开的嘴角流下，全贡献给了脖颈，最后隐没进病号服，洇出一片深色。

鉴于伤患并不配合，五代只好停下来。

“一条桑……”他无奈地开了个头，随即被本能驱使着注意到了那道附着在一条脖颈上的水痕。清亮反光的细线沿颈部一路向下，随着吞咽的动作缓缓蠕动，恍如活物。

他顿了顿才得以接下去：“你想要什么吗？”

问题很直接，尖锐到几乎剜到了一条的痛处，与他平日的作风相去甚远。

不知是否是因为兴奋，一条情不自禁地颤抖了一下才仰起脸。他干涩地翕动着被灯光刺伤的眼睑，瞳仁里却闪着热切的色彩，看起来像个祈求神明垂怜的祝祷者。

笑容突兀地出现在他脸上，近乎一道伤疤。

五代晃了晃神，就听见了他喑哑的声音。

“……我需要疼痛。”

======================================================

此刻、当前、现在……五代不知道怎样表现出这个时点的特殊，只好无赖似的用了许多个同义词——若不幸被小学教文法课的老师得知这件事，对方肯定会将自己训上一顿。

医用石蜡油很好，没有任何味道，质地透明，不为纯然的交合遮羞。它将事实描摹得愈发冷酷，深藏在皮肉之下的，也都剖露出来，叫人不得不萌生恶意。

一条正凌乱地趴伏在床上，病号服下摆卷起，身体包裹着作恶者毫无章法的顶弄，随着快感阵阵痉挛。五代居高临下，目光从他隐隐现出的蝴蝶骨轮廓向下逡巡。颜色稀薄的血液自那个撑开的小口挤出，在致密粘膜的挽留下又被狠狠送回去，如此一个来回，可以交换一条难耐的喘息；而往更深的地方去一点，喘息就会陡然走高，变成黏连着的泣音，不绝如缕——严正的刑警永远不知道自己深陷性事的模样是何等生腥，又何等多情。

经验告诉五代，快感与痛苦的界限是模糊的。他听一条喉咙深处的哽咽，只因这光景平日收敛在矜持之下；他看一条疲倦流血，只因刑警疼痛时的呻吟如同表露爱意。此刻，一条正渴望着他，没有人要求他高尚。

他轻轻扳过一条淌着汗的脸，拾起先前那个未竟的亲吻，手滑落到刑警结实的胸前，沿衣襟交汇处向里面探去。他想象手掌下苍白近乎透明的皮肤，并且确实地感受到热度。那仿佛战斗的余热，在胸腔里空燃着十三年的悔恨与哀苦，鲜活的，跳动的，让他几近灼痛。

“一条……桑……？”五代断断续续念着一条的姓，以渡水的方式将这些音节喂入后者唇齿之中。

别扭的姿势迫使一条半拧过身体去迎合这个吻，坚韧的脊骨绷成一张弓。浇满各种液体的病号服狼狈地挂在刑警腰间，然而最终没有滑落，恰巧遮住五代迷恋的背深肌，只叫他看到衣料下的一剪阴影，锋利如大字收笔。

电光石火之际，一句毫不相关的诗出现在五代脑海中：

在我的爱人与我之间必将竖起  
三百个长夜如三百道高墙

这提醒了五代，在这个瞬间，他真正希望呼唤的其实是一条的名。

初次落雪的时候，在ポレポレ门口目送黑色塞德里克远去的时候，反复犹豫没能拨出电话，然而铃声却响起来的时候……过去，在无数个瞬间，那三个和顺的音节缱绻在他口中。他曾有机会脱口而出，然而不知为什么，看着一条桑的脸，他却想起了战斗的路，望不到边际，沿途又满布荆棘，于是冲动便冷却了，无数个瞬间终究都成了过去。

从某种程度上来说，五代雄介是被娇纵着的。

他从没有等过别人，也不允许别人等他。很多人在他身上折戟，魂牵梦萦于这自由炽烈的灵魂，然而到头来只能徒劳地目送着他的背影，小声说一句“霜重道滑，路上小心”，不去想他根本没有机会听见。五代总是这么任性，同他那个父亲一样，一时兴起就会去到很远的地方，不知归日。

没有期望，才不至于伤心——或许是因为太明白这一点，他才不希望别人空等着。然而一条近乎停滞的这十三年又确确实实摆在五代眼前：一条在等，寂寞且疯狂地等。

与常人相比，一条薰这个男人似乎是反过来的。他的骨包着肉，魂包着骨，也不知是天真还是有恃无恐，似乎不惧惮以最柔软脆弱的部分去碰撞最险恶的人心。他与世间周旋已久，灵魂无病无灾，唯独裂开一道细小的缝——鼓胀的脉络撑开了它，风往这里灌，雨往这里淋，细缝最终塌陷成一个坑洞，一只干瘪的眼睛。终将离去的人只敢远远站着，与之对望。

五代不禁想这是有多滑稽。他不允许任何人等他，却偏偏有人掏心掏肺；他永远不希望伤害任何人，又每每伤人最深。

一条此时已经七零八落，微微张开的嘴唇不再泛白，但裂口还在，透明的唾液从殷红色舌尖三三两两滴下。五代低头看着他不自觉皱起眉头的失神模样，只好叹了口气。

======================================================

当五代进入他的时候，一条才意识到对方没有来那套冗长到没有必要的前戏。他舒了一口气。这很好。

过去他们也经常做爱——仅限那一年。或许是一时情动，或许是发泄战斗之余的苦闷，甚至只要一个眼神或者半句含糊其辞的言语，他们就能顺理成章地滚到一起去。这个习惯的遗毒过于根深蒂固，以至于一条到现在还能时不时在公寓某个角落翻出安全套，即使他从不留任何其他女人或男人过夜。

处于二十岁和三十岁正中的青年，真是荒谬。一条记得，最出格的一次他们在公寓阳台上做爱。彼时他低头趴在栏杆上，半边身体几乎完全探到外面的车流里去，血液全部涌向了大脑，迷迷糊糊不似真实。四楼高的地方，他在重心和引力作用之下逐渐靠近不远处的灯火和夜色，又一次次被身后的火热带回地面。令人目眩的混沌当中，一条分不清是五代拉住了他，还是他箍紧了五代，只感觉背后一枚金属制的项链不断靠近又离开，画着不知其意的图案，深夜的风吹拂赤裸的皮肤，头顶星空直坠。

——那是很久之前的事了。

一条听见自己喉咙里发出一声细长的尖鸣，肠道不自觉地痉挛收缩，大腿内侧一片酸麻，整个人像是要被接连不断的快感向上托起。

他应该是又去了。前端汩汩流出腺液的性器佐证了他的猜想，但他已经没有精力去仔细感受。五代的手绕回到了他胸前，摸上一边的乳头，又是拉扯又是揉捻，间或用指甲刮过尖端，与此同时一条就浑身激起一阵不受控制的颤抖——过去五代兴高采烈地往外套上做刺绣的时候，一条曾半掩笑意，坐在旁边观摩过，而想到此刻冒险家揉捻着他的乳头就如揉捻着那股线，他心中就缓缓升起某种难言的兴奋。

很难想象五代在缺席了十三年的情况下依然记得他当初喜欢什么把戏，而他居然也恰好保留了这种喜欢——他们仍旧如此心照不宣。

一条忽然感觉到些许庆幸。他应该庆幸的，不是么？

“嗯……五，代……五代……”

一条的眼前完全是朦胧的，但感官又是敏锐的，像是在做清醒梦。有什么液体正顺着他的鼻梁往下滴，在床单上晕开，分不清是汗水还是泪水。小腹处堆积的迄今为止的酸胀几乎炸裂开来，又被什么人好好拿捏着分寸，不至于马上崩溃。

泪眼模糊之间，他恍然又看到了那晚教堂中五代的身姿。那仿佛鲜血奔涌于其上的身姿，染红了周遭一众火焰，鲜血般的火焰……不，又或者应该反过来？他忍不住想，人身体里居然会流淌着那么多、那么烫的血液吗？——恐怕是没有的，但自那时起他就开始做梦，五代的笑容，五代的死亡，五代担忧的模样，是他梦里常驻的内容。时间稍长，他才意识到自己可能永远也得不到答案了，继而又意识到自己已经爱上了五代雄介，爱上了自天空降下光芒，给予他救赎与罪孽的，那个家伙。

大约是认为折腾够了，五代终于放过了一条红肿的乳头，探到他小腹，圈住那根重新有了抬头趋势的性器，就着淌出的腺液上下套弄；另一只手掐在他腰间，因为皮肤汗湿滑腻而额外用了几分劲，几乎在肌肉上留下虎口的形状，卡着他的胯骨往自己的方向上压。

两边并不平衡的力道下，一条借不着力，在层层堆积的快感带来的麻痹中，他腿已经软了，柔韧的腰也跟着往下塌，恰好迎上五代这一记顶弄。

体内深埋的性器直直碾过脆弱的腺体，凶狠地撞上粘膜更深的某处柔软。一条的眼前霎时蒙上了一片密密麻麻的雪花，前端稀碎的精液一股一股往外吐。

他的意识在崩摧灭顶的尖锐快感下忽地溃散开，又奋力重聚起来，从喉咙里冲破而出的那声哭叫已续上了嘶哑的气音，最终像丝线一样骤然断裂，只剩低低的抽噎。

等五代意识过来的时候，看到的就是这么一副安静流泪的模样。一条半阖着眼睛，眼尾通红，几近枯竭。

他无声地呻吟着五代的姓名。

濒死的天鹅呼唤自己的爱侣。

-终-


End file.
